The Dentist
by Praxidike
Summary: Chanyeol benci dokter gigi beserta peralatannya. Ia phobia dengan semua itu. Namun, apa jadinya ketika dirinya yang disuruh mengantar sang keponakan untuk memeriksakan gigi justru terjerat dalam pesona dokter gigi muda nan cantik –Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah dia mendapatkan Baekhyun? dan bagaimana perjuangannya untuk melawan phobia yang ia miliki? GS!


**Praxidike present,**

**.**

**|| The Dentist ||**

**.**

**|| Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun ||**

**.**

_** WARNING! This is a genderswitch fiction **_

_**.**_

**.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**\- . - . - . -**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang mengerikan bagi banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Tak terkecuali oleh Chanyeol, namja yang saat ini tengah mati-matian mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu juga ditengah rengekan sang kakak –Yoora yang tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ hanya sekali ini saja. Salon ku sedang banyak pelanggan sekarang, dan juga kakak iparmu sedang ada tugas di Jepang" bujuk Yoora sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendeklik. Ia dalam hati mencibir apakah sang kakak tak melihat kondisinya sekarang? Apa bedanya dirinya dengan sang kakak? Ia juga tengah mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan.

"Chan.. Aku janji, sekali ini saja" ucap sang kakak dengan penuh harap dan memasang wajah bak malaikat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol final

Dengan wajah berbinar, sang kakak menatap wajah tampan adik laki-lakinya, "Jemput Yorae dan bawa dia ke dokter gigi. Dari kemarin ia terus-menerus meregek dan mengatakan giginya sakit"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Tidak!" sergahnya. Bagaimana bisa sang kakak menyuruhnya melakukan itu? Jelas-jelas dia tahu bahwa adiknya phobia pada dokter gigi. Chanyeol membatin, Apakah ia berniat mengerjai adiknya sendiri.

"Ayolah Yeol~ Sekali ini saja. Kau sudah banyak merepotkanku waktu masih kecil, apa nunna mu ini tidak boleh merepotkanmu sekali saja" rayu Yoora sambil kembali menarik-narik lengan baju sang adik

"Kau boleh memintaku melakukan apa saja! Asal jangan berhubungan dengan dok-ter gi-gi nunna" balas Chanyeol sambil menekankan pelafalan 'dokter gigi'

Yoora yang kesal karena permintaannya tak dipenuhi segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah datar dan serigai misterius mengembang di bibirnya. Yoora lalu membuka knop pintu, menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, "Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa, aku akan bilang pada eomma jika hubunganmu dengan Yejin sudah kandas" ancam Yoora.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah kembali terfokus pada tugasnya tertohok mendengar ucapan sang kakak, "Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol yang membuat serigai di bibir Yoora semakin mengembang.

"Aku akan menjemput Yorae dan mengantarkannya ke dokter gigi nanti" ucap Chanyeol setengah hati. Well, jika sampai sang kakak mengadukan perihal hubungannya dengan Yejin yang sudah kandas, pastilah Chanyeol tidak dapat tidur setelahnya karena sang eomma akan berubah seperti reporter yang tak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan dan berakhir dengan nasehat yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Dan Chanyeol benci akan hal itu.

"Pastikan kau ada jam 12 siang di sekolah Yorae. Telat sedikit kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam sang kakak –lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah, kehadiranmu sungguh menyita waktu ku" balas Chanyeol datar dan terkesan mengusir.

.

.

.

Seperti ucapan Yoora sebelumnya, Chanyeol kini sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah keponakannya –Yorae, menunggu sang keponakan sambil berdiri dan menyender pada mobil silver miliknya.

Di sisi lain, seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolahnya tampak kebingungan. Anak kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa dan berjalan menuju gerbang dengan lesu.

"Yorae-ah!" panggil Chanyeol yang menangkap siluet sang keponakan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika yang dipanggil mulai melihat ke arahnya.

Anak kecil itu lalu berlari dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Tas yang digendongnya pun ikut bergerak naik-turun, "Samchon!" pekik Yorae girang

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Yorae mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sosok sang eomma, "Tumben samchon menjemput ku, eomma eodi?"

"Dia sibuk. Masuklah ke dalam kalau tidak kita akan telat nanti" balas Chanyeol yang kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yorae tak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya di sekolah barusan. Dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Oh ya?' atau 'Benarkah?'. Ia benar-benar merutuki keponakannya, bagaimana bisa anak kecil semanis dia bisa mewarisi sifat eommanya yang kelewat cerewet, terlebih Yorae itu laki-laki.

"Ahh~" ringis Yorae tiba-tiba sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ringisan Yorae segera menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, ia khawatir, "Ada apa Yorae?"

"gigiku sakit sekali" lirih Yorae yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tampaknya anak itu tengah menahan ngilu yang dialaminya.

"Makanya, jangan banyak-banyak makan cokelat. Kau tahu, dokter gigi itu menyeramkan. Dia membawa tang di tangan kanannya, dan alat lain di tangan kirinya. Dia juga menutup setengah wajahnya menggunakan masker" Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya ngeri. Ia bisa membayangkan akan sosok yang barusaja ia deskripsikan

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter gigi!" pekik Yorae histeris setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"Jika aku menurutimu, Eomma-mu akan membunuhku" balas Chanyeol enteng. Ia bukan berusaha menakut-nakuti keponakannya. Ia hanya mendeskripsikan sesosok dokter gigi yang dilihatnya dulu saat umurnya sekitar 10 tahun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di area basement gedung Rumah Sakit. Ia lalu keluar sambil menggendong Yorae karena Yorae mengeluh tidak akan keluar jika tidak Samchonnya yang menggendong.

Chanyeol lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan anak dengan di atasnya terdapat papan gantung yang bertuliskan 'Klinik Gigi'. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu giliran, akhirnya Yorae dipanggil. Awalnya Yorae mau masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan sendiri, namun tak berselang lama ia berlari keluar ke arah Chanyeol sambil memeluk kaki jenjang Chanyeol.

"Samchon! Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam" rengek Yorae yang masih memeluk kaki Samchonnya. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menggeleng dan airmata mulai keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kau harus masuk biar kau tidak sakit gigi lagi" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut sang keponakan.

"Aku mau masuk asal ditemani samchon!" ucap Yorae final yang membuat Chanyeol diam tak berkutik.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal sudah mendeskripsikan sosok dokter gigi pada Yorae. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Jika sudah begini mau apalagi? Membiarkan Yorae tak diperiksa dan akan dicincang habis oleh sang kakak atau mempertaruhkan nyawanya di dalam. Oke, itu sangat berlebihan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, samchon akan menemanimu" Ia lalu membawa Yorae ke dalam gendongannya dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaaan.

Chanyeol disambut baik oleh seorang dokter yang sudah menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan masker. Dokter itu kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mendudukkan Yorae di salah satu _dental chair_ dan membersilahkan Chanyeol berdiri di sisi kanan Yorae.

Mulanya, saat sang dokter mulai memakai sarung tangan karet dan mulai mengabsen gigi Yorae, Chanyeol biasa saja. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, berbanding terbalik dengan Yorae yang dari awal sudah memejamkan matanya dan hanya mengikuti instruksi sang dokter.

Namun, ketika sang dokter sudah menggenggam pinset yang berisi kapas untuk membius gigi Yorae, Chanyeol mulai memucat. Puncaknya adalah ketika sang dokter mulai mengambil sebuah elevator untuk mencongkel gigi yang goyang dan sebuah tang untuk mengambil gigi tersebut.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, ia mulai terhuyung dan akhirnya

BRUKK..

Chanyeol pingsan.

Sang dokter yang menangani Yorae sontak terkejut. Ia lalu memanggil suster yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya, "Yixing-ah, panggilkan Sehun dan suruh dia kemari" perintah dokter itu. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia lalu menyelesaikan tugasnya yang hampir selesai.

Yixing yang mendengar perintah rekannya langsung meng-iyakan perintahnya dan segera berlari keluar.

Tak berselang lama, seorang pria berjas putih menghampiri ruangan pemeriksaan. Pria itu mendekat ke arah pria lain yang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, "Ada apa dengannya, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun heran.

Baekhyun memberi Yorae cup yang berisi air sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Ah, ini, kumur-kumur lah dan buang lah ke tempat ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah _bowl rinse _yang berada di sisi kiri Yorae.

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat aku ingin mencabut gigi anak ini" jelas Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Yorae.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Aku rasa dia mempunyai phobia" ucap Sehun

Yorae yang tampak bingung dengan percakapan dua orang berjas putih di hadapannya dengan polosnya menanyakan pada salah satunya, "Kalian membicarakan Chanyeol samchon? Dia kenapa pingsan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yorae, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Yorae mau kan di sini sebentar? Biar Sehun samchon memeriksanya" balas Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai Yorae

Yorae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya keruanganku dulu" ucap Sehun pamit. Kemudian Sehun dibantu rekannya membopong Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dan tampak terkejut melihat sekelilingnya yang dibatasi tirai dan bau antiseptic khas rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru teringat jika tadi ia mengantar Yorae ke dokter gigi.

"Apa mungkin tadi aku pingsan?" gumam Chanyeol

Sehun masuk tak berselang lama. Ia yang melihat Chanyeol sudah tersadar lantas tersenyum dan mencoba menyapa pria jangkung yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur, "Akhirnya kau sadar. Ingatkah kau dengan ku?" tanya Sehun

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, apakah ia pernah kenal dengan pria berwajah tegas seperti ini sebelumnya? Chanyeol mencoba berpikir keras, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

"Ah, kau lupa ternyata. Aku Oh Sehun, teman SMP mu yang sering kau panggil husky" ucap Sehun berusaha membantu Chanyeol mengingat

Chanyeol berdecak kagum pada pria di hadapannya, "Aku tak percaya jika Oh Sehun yang dulu sering mengempesi ban sepeda anak-anak sekarang justru menjadi seorang dokter"

"Hey, mengapa kau mengingat hanya hal buruk yang kulakukan" balas Sehun kesal

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Sehun dulu memang anak yang jahil namun semua itu berubah ketika ia memasuki SMA dan bertemu seorang gadis. Gadis yang telah merubah hidupnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menjadi seorang dokter. Lebih tepatnya seorang Psikolog.

"Hanya itu yang membekas di ingatanku" canda Chanyeol yang kemudian membuat keduanya tertawa.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan Sehun setelah menitipkan Yorae di ruang bermain anak. Dengan masih memakai masker, ia menghampiri Sehun, "Apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

Sehun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menyingkap tirai yang menurupi tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu tengah asik dengan smartphone miliknya, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut akan kehadiran dokter gigi itu.

"Kau mengangetkan ku" balas Chanyeol datar sambil memegangi dadanya.

Baekhyun lalu membuka masker putih miliknya yang menyebabkan wajah cantik miliknya terekspos. Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika melihat kecantikan dokter gigi yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai pembunuh hanya karena membawa tang di tangannya.

"Hehe, mianhae" sesal Baekhyun sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya membentuk sebuah sabit.

Chanyeol masih tetap tak bergeming. Ia terlalu asik memandangi dokter cantik di hadapannya.

"Ah~ Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Dokter yang menangani Yorae" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari kegiatannya, "A-aku Park Chanyeol" balas Chanyeol canggung.

"Yorae ada di ruang bermain anak jika kau ingin mengambilnya. Berhubung kau sudah sadar, aku pamit pergi. Masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus aku tangani" pamit Baekhyun. sebelum pergi ia membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apakah ini yang disebut surga?" gumam Chanyeol yang masih memandang ke arah tirai yang barusaja tertutup.

Sehun kembali masuk ke ruang rawat Chanyeol, ia terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang tengah melamun dan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Love at the first sight, eoh?" tanya Sehun

"Sehun-ah, bantu aku menyembuhkan phobia ini" gumam Chanyeol ditengah melamunnya yang membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

**TBC / DELETE?**


End file.
